justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Maps
This is a page for all the maps of the Just Cause game series. Map sizes The Just Cause game series is known for having some of the largest maps for "sandbox"-type games. *The playable area of JC1 is 1'025 km2. *JC2 has a playable area of 1'035.55 km2, although the map loads an infinite ocean. See Game limits. *JC3 is about 45 by 45 kilometers, making it about 2'025 km2. But there's some empty sea around the map until the game pushes the player back at some distance. **In some promotional materials and interviews it's reported to be "the size of Panau" and in others "just over". *The map has been revealed as being 1024 km2. **In August 2018, Amazon, BestBuy and Steam were erroneously describing the game world as being only 100 km2. This was fixed after the map was revealed. Features and criticism of maps Just Cause games provide in-game maps (in or near the PDA, Rebel drop and Supply drop menus). The following is a list of their good and bad features. Just Cause *The map does not provide info about settlement names. *In some places it's difficult to distinguish a military base from a village, due to the similarity of icon design and/or the icons obstructing each-other when zoomed out. *The main complaint is the lack of a player controlled map marker, which makes navigation difficult. It's easy to get disoriented when flying an aircraft for a long distance. Mission objectives however do set a map marker and the distance to it is displayed on screen. *The Provinces of San Esperito are marked onto a separate very low-detail map. This makes it hard to compare the two maps to find the province limits. Some of the below screenshots were created a player having heavily edited the two maps together, to super-impose them over each-other. *The game does use real world co-ordinates, but these are only listed at the Safehouse names and therefore only useful in revealing the location of San Esperito on the world map. Just Cause 2 *Has more features, such as more detailed settlement and race markers. Also, the map is more colorful and generally a LOT more detailed. *There is now a player-controlled map marker and the distance to the marker is displayed on screen. This is a very helpful major improvement. *The map has co-ordinates. These are a system of local co-ordinates displayed as X and Y, starting with 00 at the top left corner of the map. The exact location of Panau on the world map is only revealed in the final mission A Just Cause. See screenshots below. *There's no accurate way to set the map marker, because a a single pixel is like +/-5 meters. This causes all seemingly accurate co-ordinates to be inaccurate by about +/- 5 m. *There are many different icons in the map and each type can be separately turned on and off to conveniently find things. *The map also displays clouds moving over the terrain and moving the map while zoomed in at mountains reveals that the map is actually 3D, giving the impression that the player is looking down from a satellite. *Faction areas of influence are displayed by colored zones that are super-imposed over the map. This is a major improvement over JC1 that used a separate map for this. Just Cause 3 *Uses real world co-ordinates. *Level of detail is notably downgraded. The map is now all blue and white and covered with some dirt. The dirt isn't actually a part of the map. When the map is moved, it reveals that the dirt is sort of like on the inner surface of a glass panel that covers the map. *Settlement symbols only appear once the map is zoomed in far enough. *Some areas of the map are always covered by a province name. *While the co-ordinates are now seemingly even more accurate, they are now a lot harder to accurately get. That's because when the map is zoomed in and out of any location the co-ordinates change too. This might be a lesser, or a completely non-issue for consoles that have a permanent + on the screen, but for the PC it's confusingly set to where the player last clicked. The last clicked location is obviously not highlighted, so the co-ordinates are usually completely random. The only way to get them is to zoom in all the way and then click on the player location marker. See more about this at Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches where the problem was first described. *Several settlements are not marked on the map. Conveniently there are few of them and the co-ordinate system makes them easy to list. *JC3 nolonger has a mini-map at the corner of the screen. Just Cause 4 *Accuracy and general level of detail have been improved over JC3 and the map is again colorful. *There are no co-ordinates in the game. This makes it very difficult to accurately describe the locations of things. As seen on pre-launch gameplay videos, the game was likely meant to have these, but the feature was cancelled at some point. The co-ordinates seen on the pre-launch gameplay videos refer to the location of Medici. *The beta map was shown to have clouds, similarly to JC2, but the final one lacks this. *Most icons are always turned off and only turn on when the player puts the mouse on the nearest settlement icon. This makes it a lot more time-consuming to find anything specific. *It's impossible to zoom completely out to see the whole map at the same time. *It's very inconvenient that the different game menu navigation buttons are on screen at the same time as the map as this reduces the amount of screen space available for the map. Seemingly there is more information available on screen at any one time, but really it results in things being very cluttered and the map is harder to use when less of it is seen. *This might not be a problem for consoles, but on the PC it's very inconvenient that the different game menu navigation buttons are on screen at the same time as the map. That's because the map can't be zoomed out all the way, so a player has to use the mouse pointer to move the map by repeatedly clicking and dragging it. This frequently results in accidentally clicking on the edge that's covered by various unrelated menu navigation buttons. *The region borders are highlighted only as long as there's a nearby front. Once the area is conquered there are no more region borders at all. *Just like JC3, the region names are always on the map and obstructing the areas that they cover. *There are several settlements that don't have a name, or icon. JC3 had some of these too, but now that there are no co-ordinates, it's very difficult to describe their locations in a reasonably short way. *In some areas there are icons and names for lakes and lagoons. This is new as no previous game had any icons for natural objects. *As with JC3, this game does not have a mini-map at the corner of the screen. Just Cause - San Esperito All maps of San Esperito on this wiki: ﻿ Just Cause (1) map.png|Basic map after 100 % completion (1219 x 1223 px). It took me (GMRE) 32 screenshots and a lot of editing, to make this map. San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png|San Esperito unmarked points of interest. See the full size image for detail. Leave improvement requests at the file talk page. Provinces and coverage.png|Provinces and coverage. Provinces of San Esperito.png|The PDA political map, showing all Provinces and their conditions. Map of Just Cause (1) military bases.png|The Military bases in San Esperito article has a table that lists all vehicles at every base. San Esperito - Safe houses.png|Locations of the safehouses in San Esperito. Map of Just Cause military vehicles.png|Locations of Military bases and safehouses with heavy armored vehicles. Glitch safehouse.png|See Just Cause Safehouses. Just Cause (1) map legend.png|See PDA. Isla Dominio map.png|See Isla Dominio. Ballard M5B1 Scout (hidden 2).png|Location of the hidden Ballard M5B1 Scout. Map of unmarked base in San Esperito.png|This unmarked military base has an Agency Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. Just Cause demo map.png|Just Cause Demo. Settlements in Aguilar.png|Settlements in Provincia Aguilar. Location of Aguilar.png|Location of Provincia Aguilar. Settlements in Provincia de la Cruz.png|Settlements on Provincia de la Cruz. Provincia de La Cruz.png|Location of Provincia de la Cruz. settlement in Isla de la Asuncion.png|Settlements on Isla de la Asuncion. Location of Isla de la Asuncion.png|Location of Isla de la Asuncion. Provincia de Rio Negro map.png|Settlements on Provincia de Rio Negro. Provincia de Rio Negro Location.png|Location of Provincia de Rio Negro. Provincia de los bravos map.jpg|Settlements on Provincia de los Bravos. Provincia de los bravos.png|Location of Provincia de los Bravos. Provincia de los Guererros Settlements.jpg|Settlements on Provincia de los Guererros. Provincia de los Guererros location.jpg|Location of Provincia de los Guererros. Encarnacion map.jpg|Settlements in Encarnacion. Provincia de las Palmas.png|Map of Provincia de Las Palmas. Anti-Air Base Location.png|Unmarked base in Sink the Buccaneer. b.1. Political map with the locations of the Settlements on San Esperito.png|Map with the locations of the Settlements on San Esperito. JC1 island with strange black boxes.png|There are 3 black cubes on this Costa Verde island. This is a glitch. JC1 southern railroad map design error.png|A map design error at this railroad bridge stops AI traffic. Provincia de Don Velasco road to house.png|This small road at Provincia de Don Velasco leads to an unusual lone private house. Los Hidalgos base.png|Unmarked military base at Los Hidalgos. JC1 PDA extraction map.png|The PDA extractions map can extract Rico to any safehouse, or to the trigger of the next storyline mission (if there are any available). Just Cause 2 - Panau All maps of Panau on this wiki. Race TheForbiddenCoast.png|See Races. LOST Island.jpg|Hantu Island. Hantu Island (map of secrets).png|Hantu Island secrets revealed. Hantu Island.PNG|Hantu Island. Just Cause 2 Territories.png|Territories. Panau Motorway System.jpg|Panau Motorway/Highway System. Hot Air Balloon location map.png|Hot air balloon. Panau Aerial.jpg|A pre-release map of Panau. It points out the location of the Reapers area where the Just Cause 2 Demo takes place and has an odd small island in the north-east. See also: Cut game content. Just Cause 2 PDA map.jpg|See PDA. Panau.jpg|See Panau City. Tanah Raya.jpg|See Tanah Raya. Lautan Lama Desert map discoloration.png|A part of the Lautan Lama Desert. Pulau Kenjantanan.jpg|See: Pulau Kenjantanan. YP-107 Phoenix (location on map).png|See: The broken ship and YP-107 Phoenix. Cape Carnival (map).png|Cape Carnival. 500px-Panau City Map.png|Panau City. Pulau Berapi Map.jpg|Pulau Berapi island in Panau Tengah Bay. Panau City (map).png|Panau City. Just Cause 2 demo map.jpg|Just Cause 2 Demo. Pulau Kait harbor map.png|Pulau Kait harbor. Desert map.png|An unmarked facility in the Lautan Lama Desert. Bandar Gereja Gurun and Desert Dash race (map).jpg|See Races. Kem Udara Wau Pantas.jpg|Kem Udara Wau Pantas. Panauan oil and gas fields (map).png|Oil and Gas Fields in Panau. Airports and Airstrips (JC2).png|See List of Airports in Panau. Unknown Stucture.png Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama - Sungai Jernih.jpg|See Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama, Sungai Jernih and Pemainan Racun. Panays globe in JC2 MP.jpg|The globe that hangs from the U1 ceiling, spawned in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. It has the routes of the nuclear missiles from the last mission. They all start at one point on the globe, which is Panau. ---- Map from the official Just Cause website #Mile High Club #Ski Resort #Panau Falls Casino #Panau International Airport #Panau Capital City - Panau City #Giant satellite dish - PAN MILSAT #Cape Carnival rocket base. #Karl Blaine's Residence #Roaches HQ #Reapers HQ #Ular Boys HQ #Snow Peak #Desert Peak #Tropical Peak #(?) - Hot air balloon ---- Interactive map Main article: Interactive Map of Panau. Just Cause 3 - Medici Medici topographical map.jpg|One of the earliest maps during game development. Notice how the altitude circle would relocate several mountains. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. JC3 map during development.png|JC3 map during development. Complete Medici Map.png|Complete Medici map with DLC locations. Medici area names map.jpg|This is compiled from a video that showed the in-game map. Possibly Eurogamer's "How big is Just Cause 3?" video. Medici area names map 2.jpg|Higher resolution. Just Cause 3 Map.png Medici location map.png|Approximate Medici location, according to co-ordinates. Medici on med 2.png|Medici map on the Mediterranean Sea map, in correct scale and location. Insula Fonte (map).png|Insula Fonte region. Maestrale province (map).png|Maestrale province. Cima Leon Centcom (map).png|Cima Leon: Centcom. A terrible reaction (map brief).png|Starting point of the mission A Terrible Reaction. JC3 map by gamerevolution.jpg Regno map.png|Province of Regno. Just Cause 3 political map.png|Map of Medici, labeled with all settlements and the provinces (borders not exact). Hyeng Woo Shim memorial map.jpg|Hyeng Woo Shim memorial location. JC3 volcano island rebel camp (map).jpg|Small camp with a car on the volcano island. JC3 mile high club map.png|Location of the Mile High Club wreck. Mario and the Rocket path map.png|The Rocket path when driven by Mario. City Sprint race map.png|See Races and Medici Grand Prix. JC3 volcano island points of interest map.png|Volcano island in Medici points of interest. JC3 odd small map.png|Many construction workers, rebels and soldiers are staring at this exact same map on a table. It has been identified as an upside down map of the Medici island of Sirocco (where Sirocco Nord and Sirocco Sud are at). Why all NPCs are using the map upside down is unknown. Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate (location map).jpg|Southern entrance to the Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate. Just cause 3 underwater tunnels map.jpg|An approximate map of the Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate. Underwater tunnels sketch map.jpg|Original map of the Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate, as sketched out by User:JoeClinton. Eden airship location map.png|eDEN Airship. Eden Airship map.png Eden Airspace region and eDEN Airship province map.png|eDEN Airspace. Golden Urga Mstitel Crash Site Location.jpg|Location of a crashed golden Urga Mstitel near Falco Maxime: Centcom. Insula Lacrima map.png|Map of Insula Lacrima, a new region in the Mech Land Assault DLC. Bike race location.jpg|Location of some NPC bike race. This can be considered a easter egg. Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Spawn Location.jpg|Some Black Hand vehicles at Insula Lacrima. The location is featured in the mission Stowaway. Location of small building near eDEN Station The Angel.jpg|The location of a small building near eDEN Station: The Angel. Boom Island.png|Boom Island. JC3 map (stingray area).png|The "Stingray Area" in Bavarium Sea Heist. Strange circle near Boom Island.png|There's a strange circle on the game map a little to the north-east of Boom Island. Just Cause 3 Gas Station-Junkyard Location.jpg|Western Insula Fonte. Just-Cause-3-Vehicle-Location-Guide-Stria-Carera-G-Location.jpg|Thbe location of a Stria Carera Standard. Insula Striate map before game release (notice the map color).jpeg|Insula Striate map before game release. Notice the map color. Sirocco Sud on a map.jpg|The province of Sirocco Sud. Lavanda.jpg|The province of Lavanda. Massos viewed from map.png|The province of Massos. Insula Dracon.png|Insula Dracon. JC3 Map of mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700.png|Unnamed mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700. Settlements in Trio.png|Trio. Obelisk letter coordinates.png|From the search for the meaning of the obelisk codes. ---- Interactive map Main article: Interactive Map of Medici. Just Cause 4 - Solís Main article: Solís. The map has officially been stated to be 1024 km2, which is the size of San Esperito, but it has more usable dry land than the previous games, so in that sense it's the biggest one yet. JC4 leaked map of Solis.jpg|This map was spotted in the background of a JC4 developer video on a wall among other JC4 artworks. JC4 Renegade pack JB edition intel.jpg|The same map has appeared again, but with a note that it's only a placeholder image. JC4 map of Solis.png|Map as revealed before game launch. This is a beta map that differs from the final version. JC4 map with all locations.png|As seen in the game. (All regions captured and all locations discovered.) Just Cause 4 High-Resolution Map Small.jpg|Another file at different resolution. JC4 map (screenshot from the 20 minutes live gameplay).png|Screenshot from the "20 minutes live gameplay" video. JC4 giant crater location map.png|Giant crater location. JC4 map (desert, pre-launch gameplay).jpg|Random desert area. JC4 map random area (pre-lunch video).jpg Enlarged, but out of focus JC4 map.png|Close up of the a map that was used as a placeholder for the preorder map in some promotional materials. JC4 preorder bonus map.png|More detailed preorder map. JC4 map reconstruction based on videos.png|Reddit post of leaked screenshots reconstructed over official map. JC4 pre-release map of north-east corner of Solis.png JC4 pre-release map showing Acantilados.png JC4 pre-release map showing Gran Batalia.png JC4 pre-release map with Caquillos Vacios intel.png Map of Project Illapa facilities.png|Project Illapa facilities. JC4 opening sequence shows incorrect location of Medici.png|Weirdly, the opening sequence of JC4 shows an incorrect location of Medici. JC4 Memorial Location.png|Location of the memorials. See Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4. JC4 Cow Gun location map.png|Cow Gun location. See Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4. Enclosure Location.jpg|Abandoned dinosaur park location. See Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4. JC4 Floating rocks at the north-west sea location map.png|Floating rocks at the north-west sea. See Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4. JC4 moon at sea (location map).png|One of the Moon easter eggs. JC4 Moon easter egg entrance map.png|Location of the Moon in a mountain easter egg in JC4. Aeropuerto General Benitez map view.jpeg|Aeropuerto General Benitez. JC4 map legend.png|The map legend was added with a later patch. Map of Isla Santuario.png|Isla Santuario. This place is added by the Dare Devils of Destruction DLC. Islas Intichayes (map).jpg|Islas Intichayes. JC4 map of Wachikuni and Hanasacha.jpg|Wachikuni and Hanasacha. Distrito Capital Map.jpg|Distrito Capital. Isla De Los Annilos map with some nearby mainland.png|Isla De Los Annilos. Isla De Los Annilos zoomed map.png|Isla De Los Annilos. El Faro 4.png|The town El Faro. Lago Hatun 2.png|Lago Hatun and the surrounding area. San Esperito and Solis on a world map.png|Locations of San Esperito and Solís. JC4 map of strange square in a river.png|Strange square on the map in a river. See more at Cut game content from Just Cause 4. JC4 Dia de Muertos skull locations map.png|"Día de Muertos" skull locations. See also Stunts and challenges in JC4. Agency Submarine Map Hotspots overlaid on game map.jpeg|Overlaid hotspots on an Agency submarine map onto the actual Solis map. Estatuas Quwi (map).png|Estatuas Quwi. Lago Bonito Map.png|Lago Bonito. Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:PDA Category:Just Cause 3 Locations